Rainbow Juliette Tiger
Early Life Rainbow was born a few weeks early, causing the beginning of her life to be a struggle for survival. At the age of two she got out of the hospital and began to show an interest in books. Her mother on the other hand wanted her to be someone else. Her mother had burned every book that Rainbow had enjoyed, causing Rainbow to be traumatized. After her mother had seen how she had hurt her she gave Rainbow a different book. A book that would change Rain's life. A book about right and wrong. A messed up kind of right and wrong. Rainbow's Training At the age of 6 Rainbow had learned that you can get anything you want if you flirt. You could get anyone to do anything for you. Rainbow thought that flirting with guys was always the right thing to do. Even if that man was taken. Especially, if that man was taken. During Rainbow's training she had met up with a new friend Damian. He was a wolf who wanted power and found intrest in Rainbow's flirtatious ways. He invited her to go live with him in his family's palace and so her mother made her. Heading For Mobius After many years of living with Damian, Rainbow had her 15th birthday and realized she didn't want to stay cooped up. In the middle of the night she packed her things and left for Mobius. During her wandering she had met up with Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. Rouge had convinced Rainbow into helping her and Shadow steal a Chaos Emerald from the Museum. She was sadly caught and spent two years in prision. During that long wait, she realized that she never had any friends in the first place. They all were using her. So, she decided she'd get them back. Eventually. Romance Tux Sonic Over the time Rainbow has known him she has always flirted with him. Eventually the small crush grew until she just couldn't stand it anymore. She got him to finally go all the way with her and she was happy. They were both satisfied, even though he had a boyfriend who would soon be his husband. DJ Knux Rainbow had always thought of Knux as cute and funny. They did have their fights but it didn't matter in the end. They both loved eachother and they still do. Knux got her to go all the way with him (twice I might add. :3) and it was much better than anything they had ever experianced. They were both complete in a way. But then, after Rainbow had been called a whore many times, she realized she didn't deserve him and they split up. Zadow Rainbow had always thought Zadow hated her after what Psuedo had told her, but after she kissed him on the cheek she realized that they both liked eachother more than they thought. For a while it was just loving gazes but then it grew. Zadow had finally kissed her and she had realized that she loved him. Unsure of their relationship status, she thinks of him as an almost boyfriend. After awhile, they split up. Zonic Zonic had asked her out after they had been kissing. They did love eachother a lot. More that a lot. It was like more than a like, like more than a love. (:3 Refferances.) Mephiles Rainbow loves to hug Mephiles. She will hug him any time of day.